


Kittens have claws

by Alex-writes-about-life (Alexwritesaboutlife)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/F, F/M, Underfell Flowey, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexwritesaboutlife/pseuds/Alex-writes-about-life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader had discovered some new found features courtesy of Alphys, which they don't think will be too much of a problem. However, they end up causing a little more than a catfuffle. Not sure whether I'll extend this into an extra chapter with smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kittens have claws

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy, and please let me know if you'd like to see a second chapter dealing with the...intimacies of the events. If you want me to write a request for you let me know on tumblr http://alex-thinks-about-life.tumblr.com/! Or feel free to pop up, I'd love to chat!

“Alphys! What did you do to me?!” You stood looking in shock in the mirror which had caught your attention.  
“Um- I may have accidently really wanted to turn you into a human with ears and a tail- a Neko if you will?” Alphys suggested hesitantly, playing with her glasses, more out of habit than nervousness.  
“Why?!” You asked incredulously.  
“…Mew Mew Kissy Cutie.” She stated bluntly, referencing her favourite anime. You were really regretting agreeing to watch that show with her. Particularly if this was the sort of thing that happened if you fell asleep whilst there.  
“Jeez! Alphys, there is a reason that is a show! It doesn’t happen in real life! And humans definitely don’t have ears!” you groaned looking at the pair of grey cat ears and tail you had acquired. You tried to control them and managed to twitch the ears and get the tail to swish gently. Alphys squealed in excitement but was quickly quelled by a look from you.  
“C-mon Alphys, I thought we agreed, we’re friends. No more experiments.” You looked grumpily at the small lizard.  
“I know- but ___, when am I going to get the chance again? No humans are going to be coming near this mountain for a long time. Besides, even if they did fall down, I’m not exactly going to be allowed to use them am I?”  
“Yeah I know Alphys, but you have lots of other projects you can work on. Like getting these damn things off me!” You reached up and gave one of the ears a tug. It felt weird and a little painful. The ears were very sensitive.  
“Oh- yeah. I can’t.” Alphys looked a little sheepish as you rounded on her.  
“What do you mean you can’t?” You asked in a dangerously quiet voice.  
“They won’t come off. They’re bound into your DNA code. I can’t fiddle with it again or you could find yourself with a banana for a head or something.” She sniggered at the thought. 

You ran your hand through your hair in exasperation. You wished you could feel more annoyed, but honestly you were sort of expecting it. Alphys had a tendency to spontaneously get the urge to experiment and not actually think it through. “Damnit Alphys, how am I supposed to explain this to Sans and Papyrus? To everyone?”  
“Hey, I don’t know. Maybe they’ll like it? After all you sort of fit in down here better now huh?” Alphys shrugged.  
You sighed. “I guess.”  
“Oh, and just a heads up there might be some side effects to those genes.”  
“Like what?!” Were you going to sprout a second head or something?  
“Ummm…” Alphys rubbed her neck awkwardly. “You’ll see. Anyway, I have to clean up for Mettaton and Undyne. They’re coming round to get some repairs done on their arm and body.”  
“Oh right. How is Undyne doing with the whole metal arm thing?”  
“Well, she’s still pissed that her old one got cut off obviously, but she’s adapting. Honestly, I think her and Mettaton are bonding over it. One of the perks of the whole disaster that happened with the humans I suppose. Monsters are a lot closer with each other now. That and Undyne looks even cooler than before.” Alphys explained, picking up some of the cushions which had fallen when you’d woken up and hurled them at her, demanding an explanation.  
“Yeah, it’s good to see Pap and Sans getting along now. Flowey seems more relaxed too. The yellowing leaves seemed to have perked right back up thanks to you.” You patted the reptile on her head. She tensed for a moment then gave you a hug around the waist. Monsters were still not used to signs of affection as they had been brought up believing that it was kill or be killed, and that humans were the ones that must be killed no matter what. She and Undyne had started dating about a month before the incident.  
“You’ll get used to the Neko side of life ___. And for what it’s worth, I’m not sorry.” She winked at you, at least, you thought she did from behind her swirled lenses and then gave you a small push out the door. The temperature was startlingly obvious in contrast to the cooler Lab. You turned to protest, but found the door had slammed shut. You gave it a small kick, muttering.

“Damnit Alphys.” You really had no idea how you were going to explain this situation but you figured ‘Alphys’ might be a safe explanation. People knew about her reputation for not being the most considerate or cautious with her experiments. As such, more than a few monsters had suffered at her hands. But, now the monsters had experienced human wrath they had realised, maybe they didn’t have it so bad down here, and were all making an attempt to get along with each other.  
You winced at the memory. The pain the monsters had caused the humans had still been fresh when you’d finally broken the barrier. As a result many monsters were hurt. Humans were stronger than monsters and they could kill them easily. You didn’t know what the human casualties were, but you were sure that the monster one was far greater. After you had fallen down almost a year ago they had all tried to kill you. But, you had managed to show them humility. Show them mercy. Many of them hadn’t wanted to fight, they had just wanted to see the surface. You had been worried that the outcome of the slaughter would have set them all back to that twisted bitterness as the world they dreamt of was turned to ashes by humanity. 

You had worked so hard to draw them out of their dark contempt for humans and monsters alike. You had explained to your closest friends, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, Asgore, Mettaton and Flowey the reason you had come to the mountain. You hadn’t expected the anger that had apparently filled them. You hadn’t thought they’d be surprised. Most of them knew what the outside world was like. Many of them had been alive at the time of imprisonment. Papyrus and Flowey hadn’t been and you felt bad for telling them as you knew they’d been excited to see the surface so you’d made sure to merely tell them that the surface hadn’t changed. You couldn’t corrupt them like that. Since Papyrus and Flowey hadn’t been around before they didn’t know what the surface had been like. But the others did. Particularly Sans, Asgore and Toriel. Alphys, Undyne and Mettaton didn’t know what it was like from experience but they’d heard the stories and realised instantly. You’d come down here to end it all. What you hadn’t expected was their anger at that. The anger which drove through the barrier. You hadn’t expected them to care so much. Sans had been particularly mad. He had to be escorted away by Papyrus to calm down before someone got hurt.

It was your fault, the events that ensued. Even though they all assured you that it was their fault. The fault of the humans on the surface. You’d tried to help in the battle. You really had. You tried to convince people not to fight, that this spiral of vengeance didn’t have to continue. Then came the incident that ended it all. A man, around 40 had attacked you. He called you a slut, a monster loving whore and a disgrace to the human race. He’d told you he was going to kill you and all your monster friends. But first he was going to have some fun. Looking in his eyes you knew. You knew who the evil ones were. The monsters were them.  
The monsters may have dressed in red and black and some of them may have had yellow or red eyes, but the monsters never killed each other without purpose. Before you came you knew they’d killed. They all had high LOVE and EXP. Sans once told you about the guy he had a ‘disagreement’ with. He lost a tooth, which he replaced with gold. The other was not so lucky. But then you came. You taught them that they had potential. That everyone can be a good person if they just try. That you believed in them. But you couldn’t get the humans to see what you meant. Because they didn’t want to listen.  
But this man, he was going to kill you because you were defending the people you loved. They may have looked intimidating but they had good souls. You tried to reason with him but he was having none of it. You were kicked, punched and knocked to the ground like dirt. It hurt far worse than any attack from Asgore, Papyrus or Undyne, as your dignity lay shattered around you along with the fractured dreams of monster kind.  
You had one HP left. You closed your eyes, not wanting to see him prepare to have his ‘fun’. But nothing ever came. You opened your eyes, and in front of you was a skeleton. Dressed in black and red, with red fire climbing the side of his skull. He was growling. Not like a dog, darker, feral. You hadn’t been afraid of Sans before. Intimidated yes. But his puns had made it impossible to fear him. Until now. The pure rage rolling off him was terrifying.  
“Buddy, it seems to me like you’re looking to have a bad time. Which is good, because I’m looking to have a great time.” the man was surrounded by red magic and hanging in the air, his pants around his ankles.  
“P-put me DOWN YOU FREAK!” He squealed, trying to sound intimidating, but failing under the pure raw power of Sans’ presence. You could see the grin contorting his face even from behind him.

“You. Do. Not. Touch. That human. Ever. She is mine, and if you EVER think about touching her again…Well then bud, you’re gonna have a real great time.”  
Wow. Wow. You never knew Sans could be so…dominant. It sent waves of warmth through you.  
Hang on a second. You didn’t like Sans did you? No it must have been the adrenaline of the moment.  
Anyway, Sans killed him. You knew he would. Any attempt to reason with him at this point would have been useless. You had never seen him like this before, not even when he had thought you’d killed Papyrus.

Apparently Papyrus knew this too, because he arrived on the scene a second later. Sans turned his head and the two exchanged a silent conversation. Then Papyrus picked you up and carried you away from the alley. You would normally have protested but you were in shock. And the man’s screams carried all the way to your ears anyway. You didn’t know how he died and you didn’t care. But at that point it was clear. You would never be able to live on the surface with the humans. They just didn’t want to make the effort.  
Papyrus carried you all the way back to the underground where the monster race was retreating. Neither of you said a word the entire time. You all met up at the King’s castle, where the wounded were being treated. You couldn’t bear it. You saw MK with a slash on his face, Dogamy cradling Dogessa as she tried to breathe deeply, with some pills being given to her by another monster, and far, far too many piles of dust. Monsters who had been collected to give proper burials. Monsters who had been destroyed by your race. You were disgusted with the humans and with yourself for being part of that species.  
You found Alphys treating Undyne in her true lab. You were horrified by the bloodied mess that had used to be her arm. Alphys was in the process of removing the mangled remains, whilst Undyne was unconscious, strapped to one of the tables.  
“Undyne…I’m so sorry. This is all my fault!” You extended an arm towards her but it fell limply and you buried yourself in Papyrus’ chest, where you sobbed nosily. Papyrus stroked your hair softly and waited until you were finished.  
You looked up at Alphys. “Will-she…be okay?”  
Alphys looked grim. “She’ll be fine. I can make her a prosthetic arm. Are you alright?”  
“Me?” she nodded.  
“We heard you got attacked.” Not exactly, but you wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for Sans. Sans…your thoughts strayed back to him. His tooth glinting menacingly in the sun, a constant reminder that he was not to be messed with if you wanted to stay alive, and the pure possessiveness in his tone.  
“O- Well…yes- but”  
Papyrus cut you off. “Sans intervened.” Alphys looked even graver.  
“Ah. I see.” 

Even looking back now you felt yourself shiver a little. When Sans had returned, no one had ever mentioned it again. He had avoided you for a couple of days after he had seen that you were okay, and then just reverted to talking to you in the way that he had before this whole mess.  
In short the whole thing had been a disaster. Monsters had resealed themselves in the underground and all the underground seemed devoid of hope. You feared the hostility would return, that they would hold you responsible.  
But…it didn’t. The monsters seemed to be making the best out of the situation. Undyne started testing her robotic arm, Asgore and Toriel somewhat reconciled, Papyrus and Mettaton even set up a fashion industry.

Hope returned to the underground and the monsters seemed to be getting along better than ever. It seemed much of the bitterness and need for revenge had been taken out on the humans. As for you, they deemed you an honorary monster, refusing to fight the humans had not come as a surprise to them as you had refused to fight them, however what did come as a surprise was your insistence on coming back to the underground. Papyrus had told you before the seal was recreated that you could leave. You had refused profusely. The seal had become a defensive one now instead of an imprisoning one. Anything could leave through it but nothing could get in. You didn’t want to be a part of that race.

You thought about all this and then mused over the irony of being an honorary monster and now being a sort of Neko monster. It was funny really.  
Sighing you took the turn up towards the market, remembering you had seen an advertisement for some new goods.  
“Hey Muffet.” You greeted your favourite spider as you rounded the corner to the stall.  
“Why hello ___. What under earth are those things~?” She gestured to your head and tail.  
“Alphys decided to do another experiment, on me whilst I was asleep.” You explained. “Only now she can’t undo it.”  
“Oh that reptile! She’s so mischievous! Ahuhuhu~ But they do suit you.” The spider laughed, covering her mouth daintily with one of her hands.  
“Thanks. Got anything new in?” You smiled at her attempt to comfort you. Truthfully, they were sort of growing on you. Well, metaphorically and literally.  
“Oh! Yes! Didn’t you see the posters? This week I managed to make coffee and milkshakes! You interested?” She gestured to the items on a table. The trip to the surface hadn’t been completely in vain. Many monsters had managed to grab recipe books, anime, history books and other valuable resources to study.  
“Coffee? Wow! Yep! I’ll take both actually, I bet Papyrus would like milkshakes. He likes anything sweet like that. Um, I’ll take the strawberry and the chocolate ones.” You forgot how much you had missed the bitter liquid which you always relied on to give you a kick in the mornings when you were on the surface.  
“Certainly. Will that be all? ~”  
“Oh, no I’d better get some spaghetti and mustard too. Knowing those two ours is probably all gone.”  
Muffet placed the items in the bag and you handed over the money.  
“Bye deary! Thanks for popping by! Ahuhuhu~”

You thanked her and headed back for Snowdin. You had actually become quite close with Muffet, what with all the trips you had to make over to get mustard and spaghetti. She had even started to give you discounts, and the spider was known for being stingy. You had even encouraged her idea of setting up a shop permanently, with a café selling spider doughnuts and croissants and, you supposed tea and coffee now. You ran into a few monsters on the way but no one seemed too horrified by your ears or tail, in fact you mostly received compliments. They actually made you feel like you fit in more. And still no sign of any side effects. Maybe Alphys was just messing with you?  
You felt the vicious wind whip at your face as you made it back to Snowdin. Pausing outside your house for a moment you placed the two milkshakes in the snow, so that they would be cold. It also gave you an opportunity to slip your jacket on. You’d been staying with the brothers ever since you got back from the surface. Before that you’d stayed with Toriel and Asgore but after you returned they suggested that you might like to try staying with them for a bit and you eventually ended up staying there permanently. It was a nice change of pace and as it turned out you were a good mediator between the two when the fought, although that hadn’t happened in a long time now, so the house was quite peaceful.

Retrieving the ‘shakes you pushed open the door with your hip.  
“Hello? Sans? Papyrus? I’m back.” You called out, knowing at least one of them would be up. You had set off early the previous day and let them know you’d be staying with Alphys overnight. Papyrus hated sleeping in and was always up as early as possible, always finding something to do. Recently he had started to expand his recipe book after some gentle encouragement from you and some acknowledgement from Undyne that she might not be the best teacher of cooking.  
“BUT I’m still the best spear fighter ever Punk!” You smiled at the memory.  
“Human? I’m in the kitchen!” you smiled at Papyrus’ voice filling the house and gently closed the door. You walked through the living room, only to see Sans asleep on the sofa. His face was slack and he was snuggled into the fur rim of his jacket. A red blanket was draped over him, you presumed by Papyrus. Aww. He looked so cute when he was asleep. But why was he on the sofa? He had his own room…You supposed it wasn’t that odd. One time you’d found him face flat in the snow 5ft from your house, fast asleep. You’d had to get Papyrus to carry him in. Skeletons are heavy for being a bunch of bones. You made your way into the kitchen.  
“Hey, I got some stuff from the market, as well as some more spaghetti and mustard. I figured we might be running low by now.” You set the bag on the counter with a light clink.  
Papyrus had his back to you as he was washing some dishes on the ridiculously high sink. He didn’t trust anyone else to wash up so he had made the sink so tall only he could reach it. Also he liked to store bones under it.  
“Ah, yes we needed more, Sans has almost drunk his entire weeks’ worth of mustard.” Papyrus mused, opening the door to the cupboard to show that there were only 3 bottles left of the 20 you’d bought at the start of the week.

As he was talking Papyrus turned to face you. And dropped the plate he was holding in shock. Luckily he was fast enough to catch it before it hit the ground.  
“Hu- ____! WHAT IS ON YOUR HEAD? IS IT ATTACKING YOU?! FEAR NOT! I- THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS WILL SAVE YOU!” and he began to advance towards you.  
“Nyah!” You reached up and covered your ears. “Papyrus it’s okay! I’m fine! Alphys gave me these, she just can’t get rid of them, that’s all!” the skeleton stopped. He narrowed his eye sockets at your ears, which you uncovered, and they twitched in fear, tail curling around your waist. Grunting he bent and lifted you up. He looked closer at them and then sighed. 

“Alphys never can just leave something alone can she? Oh well. I suppose if you are not injured then that is okay.” He put you back down on the floor and you gave him a quick hug. He squeezed you back gently and then turned back to putting the dishes away. Papyrus may have looked scary but he was all bark and no bite. He was a big softie really and you adored the skeleton.  
“Oh! That reminds me! I got you a present!” You remembered the milkshakes, which were still sitting on the counter where you’d left them, condensation now forming on the cup and pooling on the worktop.

“Me? A present? What is it?” he turned back round, eyes big with anticipation. He didn’t get out of waterfall or Snowdin much with all his training. Even though the Royal guard was unneeded now he still enjoyed fighting and so practiced to keep himself is shape. He only took breaks when you made him and could be grouchy if made to take them, so you usually brought something to coax him. He loved new things and loved both giving and receiving presents. Honestly you loved his reactions so much that you tried to get him something new every time you went out. When you couldn’t do that you would teach him a new game or word. Then you would relax with Sans whilst he tried the thing out until he got tired of it, both of you just watching and loving the big fluffy idiot.

You reached for the ‘shakes. “Strawberry or Chocolate?” You extended the two choices towards him.  
He stared at you, and then the drinks, like you had just spoken in some foreign language.  
“Never mind. Here. This one matches your outfit.” You extended the cold pink beverage towards him. He took it from you and held it in his gloved hands. It had been massive in your hands but since Papyrus was bigger than you, it looked regular sized in his hands.  
“What is it?” He enquired, holding it up to the light suspiciously.  
“It’s called a milkshake. You drink it. That one is strawberry flavoured but I have chocolate too, so you can try the other one later and see which you prefer, since you’ve never tried either.”

The slender skeleton hesitantly raised the cup to his mouth and placed the straw inside. He sucked on the end and looked surprised at the sweet taste of the cold milk.  
Meanwhile you put some coffee into two cups. You figured Sans would like black coffee, it seemed like something he would enjoy. You added hot water and milk to one and just water to the other. The smell of the roasted coffee beans filled the kitchen with its warmth. You had assured Papyrus earlier he wouldn’t like the bitter drink. Although, you supposed he might like hot chocolate. But the skeleton definitely didn’t need any caffeine.  
“HUMAN! THIS IS DELICIOUS!” He grabbed you round the waist and swung you up into a hug.  
Apparently all the commotion woke Sans, because the skeleton appeared at the door, looking rather grumpy. He rubbed his eyes and looked at you blearily. His hands were swamped by his sleeves as he reached up and rubbed his eyes. You tugged on Papyrus’ scarf and he placed you back on the floor. You walked over to the two cups and picked up the black coffee, pressing it into Sans’ hand. He looked down into the liquid then back up at you, the steam almost forming the question mark to punctuate the one you could see written in his eyes.

“It’s coffee. I think you’ll like it.” You said simply, turning and picking up your own slightly sweeter version of the drink. He looked doubtful but shrugged and took a slurp. A smile curled across his face and a slight red tinted his cheeks. He looked at you again, then narrowed his eye sockets. The three of you headed into the lounge and Sans pulled you down on the sofa next to him. His femur was pressed close to your thigh. Papyrus kept going and headed up to his room.  
“Hey Kitten. You feline okay?” He purred in your ear. You shivered at the sensation of him being so close to you.  
“Y-yeah, I went to go see Alphys today, and she kinda um- gave me these? But she can’t get rid of them.”  
His eyes narrowed again. “I see.”  
“I m-mean it’s mostly okay! I sort of fur-get I have them, although she said there could be some side effects…b-but she dd-didn’t really explain.” Why were you such a mess today? You felt really odd.  
Sans must have noticed as well. “Hey ___ you okay? You seem…kinda off.”  
“I-feel kind of funny.”  
“Funny how?”  
“Funny like…I really want to-“You went red, as you realised what the feeling was. Then you jumped up and legged it out into the snow, slamming the door behind you. Nope nope nope.  
Sans meanwhile was sat on the sofa looking equal parts confused, annoyed and slightly surprised.  
“What the fuck?”  
He yanked out his phone and scrolled through the contacts until he saw Alphys’ name.  
“Alphys? It’s Sans…listen…about ___. What exactly were the possible side effects? Ah—I see. Well thanks, that explains a lot.” He hung up. He was smirking. His long red tongue materialised and licked the bone around his mouth. “Oh ___. You’re gonna have a great time.”

You ran through the snow faster  
Your cheeks were burning red. I can’t believe I felt aroused! What the hell is wrong with me? You were such a perv!  
You heard a weird noise and saw a red flash. Then you ran crashed into someone, landing on your butt in the snow.  
“Ow. Oh- I’m so sorry-?” You looked up to see the person you had crashed into and your cheeks started burning. Of course it was Sans. He was standing there in the snow with that stupid grin on his face looking so smug. He offered you his hand.  
“Have a nice trip?”  
“Sans!”  
“What? I thought you might like to take another next fall?” You narrowed your eyes at him but accepted his hand, and he pulled you to your feet.  
“Now, you gonna tell me what all that was about or…?” he gestured towards you.  
You turned red and rubbed the back of your neck awkwardly. “Oh it was nothing, really. It was just me being silly.”  
“Oh really?” he asked, face inches from yours. When did he get so close? You could smell the coffee on his breath. “Are you sure that’s all it was?”  
“Yes!” You squeaked. Great. He was never going to believe you now. 

And he didn’t. You looked down at the floor, refusing to meet his eyes. He grabbed your hand suddenly, and then in a blur of red you were in his room.  
“Are you sure…?” He whispered, and you could feel his breath on the back of your neck, cold, causing your hair to stand on end and your sins crawling on your back. “It wasn’t because you wanted me to do this?” He pressed his teeth to your lips and you flinched in surprise. The sensation was warm and inviting, his mouth emitting magic in overwhelming quantities. You struggled to pull away, but like a predator cornering his prey he wasn’t going to let you go now. He pounced and the two of you ended up on the bed. He was sitting on top of you, straddling your middle, pinning your legs to the bed so there was no way you were going anywhere.  
“Sans! What are you doing? Get off me!” You knew your cheeks were lit up red and you struggled to sit up and push him off you. But you couldn’t. His hands were pinning yours to either side of your head, and even if you had really wanted to your body wouldn’t have obeyed you. It was in love with this sensation, with the feeling of Sans. And the way he was looking at you was intoxicating. Lust was written all over his face, and you were sure it was on yours too.

“Are you sure you really want me to? Because that was a pretty feeble attempt if I’m being honest, and I’m not one to tell a fibula.” Before you could protest his teeth were back on your mouth and you were powerless once again. Your eyes fluttered shut and you lost yourself in the experience of Sans. You didn’t know how, but he was an incredible kisser. A lack of lips did not seem to hinder him in the slightest. His mouth parted and you felt something wet poking at your mouth, demanding entrance.  
You knew it was his tongue, hanging lewdly from his mouth, the semi-solid organ pressed again at your lips. It was one of his favourite tricks and you gladly allowed him in. it only took a few seconds for him to elicit a moan from you, expertly exploring every inch of your mouth, tracing your teeth and wrestling with your own. You felt him smirk as it happened. He released your hands and you were free to roam him torso. You felt a sudden need as he began moving to your neck, and began scratching at the bones lightly. You heard Sans hiss in pleasure and then a pain in your shoulder which caused you to do the same. "Ha-ahh Saanss." You moaned in need. You were both clawing at each other desperately. Then there was something cool and wet licking at the hot blood which had oozed from the wound, which made Sans purr in ecstasy.

"Fuck Sweetheart." He growled, eyes dark with lust.

You broke apart from each other at last and he smirked at you. “Alphys told me some of the side effects might include arousal so…based on your face before you ran away I took a wild guess about what might be troubling you. Guess I was right.”  
You flushed red. “Does this mean we’re…?”  
“A couple? I dunno. Do you want to be?” He tilted his head.  
“Yes.”  
“Good. Because so do I. Because now everyone will know you’re mine.” A light flared on in his eye. “And that means I can feel less guilty about taking you to the bone zone. And about these.” He gesture to the trail of hickeys and bite marks staining your neck and shoulders. And then he’d pushed you back into the mattress.

**Author's Note:**

> So...to smut or not to smut?


End file.
